I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mixer assemblies.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of commercial product, such as plaster, roofing sealant, paint, cementitious material and the like, are typically sold in containers having a closed sidewall, a closed bottom and an upper rim which forms an open top. A cover is then detachably secured to the container rim, which enables shipment of the product.
When use of the product is desired, the cover is typically removed and, in many cases, the product must be stirred prior to use. Conventionally, a stirrer assembly having an elongated shaft with an agitator at one end is used to stir the product. With the top removed, the agitator is positioned within the interior of the container while a rotary drive, such as a drill, is secured to the free end of the drive shaft. As the agitator is rotatably driven by the rotary drive, the product within the container is mixed as desired.
One disadvantage of this previously known method for stirring such commercial product is that, with the cover removed, a small portion of the product is flung from the container by the agitator during the stirring process. This not only wastes product, but also creates a mess for the workman.
The present invention provides a mixer assembly which overcomes all of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the previously known devices.
In brief, the mixer assembly of the present invention comprises a container in which the product to be mixed is contained. Preferably, this mixing container is the same container in which the product was shipped.
A cover is adapted to overlie the open top of the container while a clamp assembly detachably secures the cover to the upper rim of the container. Additionally, this cover includes a tubular conduit attached to the cover so that the opposite ends of the conduit are open to the opposite sides of the cover. Preferably, this tubular conduit is positioned substantially centrally on the cover.
The mixer assembly of the present invention is utilized with the conventional stirrer assembly having an elongated driven shaft and an agitator mounted at one end of the shaft. With the agitator positioned within the interior of the container, the cover is detachably secured across the open top of the container so that the stirrer assembly shaft protrudes through the conduit so that the free end of the shaft is positioned above the cover. A rotary drive, such as a drill, is then secured to the upper free end of the shaft so that, upon activation of the rotary drive, the agitator is rotatably driven thus mixing the product within the container. Furthermore, the diameter of the conduit is preferably several times the diameter of the drive shaft so that the drive shaft can be skewed relative to the conduit to enable complete mixing of the product within the container.
A primary advantage of the mixer assembly of the present invention is that the cover and conduit prevents the product from being flung or expelled from the container during the mixing process. This not only conserves product, but also minimizes the amount of mess created during the mixing process.